


The Wait

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	The Wait

Blair sat down to wait for Jim to pick him up. He sat on the pavement with his back against the low cement wall. Taking the moment, he took a deep breath and let it out. It had been a long week and it was only Thursday. He still had to make it through Friday.   
Not one to waste a moment doing something active, he opened his backpack and pulled out his journal. It had been a few days since he had written anything in it. That was how busy he had been.

He opened the bound book and found the first empty page.

Thursday

Monday was a bitch. Had to give papers back that were so disappointing that if Eli had read them they would have been given back to say .. "Give me a complete sentence." I didn't ask for anything hard from them. A simple choice of 5 themes and write a 3 pages on it. After class I had an hour of the same students asking why they got a C on their paper that they should have gotten a D or worse on. The PD wasn't as bad at least not till we were heading out and Simon called Jim to a crime scene. It was still free, so Jim found so much shit. It was great to let him go all out with his senses. Hair samples, blood, cologne fragrances, gun powder, bullets embedded in walls. Simon was impressed. This is what Jim can do. So with all that excitement bed came to us at midnight.

Tuesday, School same as Monday with class two. And another hour of students pouting about the paper grades. It's just a paper. One tenth of your overall grade. And it's like I don't give extra credit. Made it to PD by 1 and had lunch with Rafe and Henri. Jim had been called to interview a witness to question someone about the previous nights murder. While waiting around, I did the paperwork, naturally. It was nice just to sit and doing something mundane. I like mundane. However, it gets me in trouble. Let's my mind wonder. As stated more than once in this book. I love Jim. Wish I could tell him, but I can't, simple as that. So as I do the paper work at Jim's desk, I daydream. I can't help myself. And with those day dreams I start getting hard. Damn nearly jumped out of my chair when Jim came to his desk and asked who I was panting over. I quickly looked around and saw a new girl, a girl from records I think and told him I was lusting over her. Why does he have to do that, smell me, smell me when I'm in heat. It's unnerving. Jim returned in time to leave for home. Now with my other head being so awake, I had to find someway to find relief. I had Jim drop me off at the club near school. It would do me no good to go home. Found Janet waiting and willing. (See notes about Janet before) Made it home by 1AM. Jim never said anything, but I know he knew when I got home. It's one of those things.

Wednesday, Mechanic called and told me the latest surgery bill to my Volvo is 300.00. If it keeps up this, I will have more money in it for what it appraises by the end of the year. They tell me it will be done by Saturday morning. Jim has been great about giving me a lift in the morning. I've done well to get rides from school to the PD. Class of freshman, put them to sleep this time about techniques used in the field. Little do they know that 20% of the test will be on the subject. Evil, aren't I? Rode with Jim in the afternoon to help with his potential perps list to the Monday killing. He's got it aimed between two suspects. He'll have them bagged by Friday afternoon. Going home was routine. We cooked dinner together, cleaned up, he went to the tv and I went to work on notes. Same old. Same old.

Thursday Another class to sleep on me. Same evil thought about test in their future.   
Now I wait for Jim to pick me up for our afternoon together. See what we can do together to make a case.   
So I get to spend the afternoon admiring a man I love. ( But that's between you and me. If I could admire him the way I wanted to, it would be naked, on his back, on his bed. But will never happen.

honk honk

Blair looks up and sees the Explorer pull up. Quickly, he puts his journal in his pack and stands. He gets in to the truck and pulls his seatbelt on.

"Wait long?"

"Half an hour. No problem, got caught up on something in the meantime."

"That's you, always doing something." Jim commented as he pulled into traffic.

"Just a form of expression man." Blair smiled as he looked at Jim. 'if you only knew.'


End file.
